Moments that Matter
by DisneyFutbol
Summary: The screams and cries, are not what it's about. At the end of the day its the little Moments that Matter. TxG, SxC, RxOC. Just a four-shot. Story better than summery.


**AN: Hey! I just got back from my high school graduation that I had to play my alto sax at. It was so sad seeing all of the seniors crying. I can't wait the 4 years until I graduate. Anyway this story is for two reasons one is I AM OFFICIALLY A FRESHMAN IN HIGH SCHOOL!! And two is because I got my laptop fixed. Yay! So I hope you like this. And if anyone is a good advice giver please PM me cause I really need help with some guy problems. **

**Hope you enjoy this new story, and sorry its so short. **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.

**Author: **TwilightDisneyFutbolLover

* * *

Cerulean irises focused in on the magnificent wings of the blue butterfly that landed on the peach peony in front of her. The little girl reached her tiny hands out to touch the butterfly, only to find it flow away. She sighed a delightful sigh and reaches down again to pick her digital camera back up. The gentle breeze of the nice Los Angeles suburb summer morning flowing around her.

At only the age of six, she had always been interested in the outdoors. Out of her brother and sister she was the mellowest. She shook her head, her chocolate curls shaking with it, trying to cool off a little. She stood up and slipped her feet in her light blue flip flops that matched the light blue swimsuit with purple flowers on it. She walked towards the pool where she heard the screams of her twin sister, Violet Jade Bolton, and little brother, Christian Matthew Bolton, as her father, Troy Alexander Bolton, jumped in holding each in one arm.

"Adelina," she heard her mother call. "Why aren't you playing in the pool with your brother, father, and sister?" Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton knew that her eldest daughter by 10 minutes was more timid and enjoyed sitting quietly enjoying scenery versus running around playing. She was a lot like her when she was her age. Violet and Christian were much more like there father when he was there age.

"I don't know," Adelina said, walking up to her mother sitting on the beach chair next to the pool. She got on her mothers lap and laid her head back, on her shoulder. Gabriella ran her hands through her daughter's mid-back length chocolate curls. Adelina Rose Bolton was truly a remarkable person. On her short six years of life she had already mastered the two languages of English and Spanish.

The little tanned hand of her daughter reached up and grabbed one of her mothers own chocolate curls. She looked up at her mother's mocha orbs and saw them lighten up with an idea.

"Why don't we go inside and make lunch?" Gabriella asked her daughter, who nodded her head and got out of her mothers lap waiting for her to get up for they could walk to the kitchen together. Gabriella got up and she and her daughter walked towards the kitchen away from the laughter of her other daughter, son, and husband.

"First I think we should put on our cover-ups," Adelina nodded, and walked towards her parents room where her light blue summer dress was waiting for her. Gabriella followed after, her yellow sundress to cover her white bikini was waiting for her there. They mother daughter duo pulled their sundresses on and walked pack towards the kitchen.

"Adelina, can you go to the pantry," Gabriella said and handed Adelina the wooden basket that they used to carry ingredients from the walk-in pantry to the main part of the kitchen. "Ready to grab stuff?"

"Yes," Adelina called from the pantry.

"Wheat fettuccini noodles, olive oil, garlic powder, onion powder, salt, and pepper. Got it?"

"Yes," Adelina came back from the pantry. She took everything from the basket and set in on the counter, as she and the basket went over to the refrigerator. "What do we need from the refrigerator?"

"The asparagus, chicken breasts, butter, and milk." Adelina collected all that was needed and walked back towards her mother who had pulled her stool up to the counter. She stood on the stool, waiting on her mother to tell her what to do. At the moment Gabriella had placed 3 pots of water on the stove, one with a steamer top.

"Ads, can you wash the asparagus for me?" Gabriella asked. "I have to wash the chicken and get the noodles to boil."

The two Bolton's got to work and pretty soon had a delicious lunch of Fettuccini Alfredo with chicken with a side of steamed asparagus.

"Call your father, brother, and sister in please while I got get their spare clothes. " Gabriella said, walking up the stairs. Adelina sighed, knowing her alone time with her mother was over and walked out the back door.

"Daddy, Violet, Christian! Lunch is ready!" They all got out of the pool and walked towards her.

"What's for lunch?" They all asked.

"You'll see," Adelina said, sighing again.

"What's wrong, Addie?" Troy asked his eldest daughter, scooping her into his arms.

"Nothing," Adelina said, smiling a general smile.

They all walked into the house, Adelina still in Troy's arms.

"Vivi, go to the kitchen bathroom to dry off and then come out her and I'll put your wet hair up." Gabriella said handing, her youngest daughter a pair of underwear, some yellow shorts, a white tank top with brown decants, a blue towel, and a pair of brown sandals. Violet took the items from her mom and walked into the bathroom.

"Chris, you do the same in the hall bathroom. I'll brush your hair dry when you get back," She handed her four year old son a pair of underwear, jean shorts, a green tee, a yellow towel, and green flip flops.

"And Troy, you know what to do," Gabriella said. Troy and Christian walked towards their instructed bathrooms.

"Can you go get the pitcher of lemonade out of the refrigerator and go sat it on the table outside. I have to take the pasta, asparagus, and fruit," Gabriella said, picking up the plate of pasta, the bowl of fruit, and the plate of asparagus.

Adelina grabbed the pitcher of lemonade out of the fridge and followed her mother outside. They sat the table and sat down waiting for the rest of the family to come out. When they got out they all got their food on their plates and ate with easy conversation.

* * *

After lunch, Troy cleaned up while Gabriella and the kids went upstairs to shower and get the chlorine off of their bodies and out of their hair.

Gabriella stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her petite 25-year-old frame. Her wet curls cascaded her back ending right before her butt. She walked out of her in suite bathroom to her bedroom to see her husband sitting on the bed looking at _Jon & Kate Plus 8 _on TV.

"El, I think we should do something like this," Troy said, gesturing to the screen.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella called from their walk in closet.

"On here they dedicated each day to one of their children to do whatever they wanted. We should totally do that with our kids."

"But they have 8 kids and we only have 3," Gabriella said, walking out of the closet in a Juicy Couture jogging suit.

"And," Troy said. "We still should do it."

"Actually, that is kind of a good idea. I think we should."

"Then it's settled, starting next week each child will have Friday to do whatever they want. And then when we are all done we shall have a family day,"

"Sounds good, babes," And with that they pecked each other on the lips.

* * *

**AN: okay the next one will be about Adelina and Violet's day. Hope you liked it please review!**


End file.
